


Dinner Party

by Domino_2014



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_2014/pseuds/Domino_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Lecter throws a dinner party.  Alana is there but this time, she's much more than a simple guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party

##  Dinner Party

 

 

It was early spring and, once again, Hannibal had thrown a dinner party. It wasn't a large affair; he only had a few victims this time as he had to be careful once again because Will had been shouting about the Ripper again.

 

It was in the early morning hours that he saw the last of the guests to the door and began walking back to the dining room, while removing his pale blue tie to toss on the back of a chair. Alana was the only one left and she was sitting on the table sipping a glass of wine. As if sensing him, she looked up and offered him a smile.

 

"Tonight was fun"

 

She told him and stood to begin tidying the evidence of the dinner party from the table. At the domestic sight, Hannibal's lips rose and he walked to the antique gramophone and set a record playing. When the soft, gentle music began he intercepted Alana's return from the kitchen and lightly took hold of her hand. The brunette beauty forgot all about tidying up as he pulled her towards him, pulled her close into him, swaying to the music.

 

"Yes it was. Do you still have doubts as to us being seen together, my dear?"

 

Alana's body settles comfortably against his into a position that gave them the most contact and sighed contently.

 

"No"

 

She whispered and closed her eyes letting her head fall naturally to the space between his neck and his shoulder. They stayed there in a comfortable silence, just dancing with each other. Hannibal took Alana's hand and spun her around, taking the opportunity to look at her, taking her in. Appreciating the laughter in her eyes at the spin, pleased how her pale blue dress was only a shade darker than his tie, noticing the material is fitted around her waist, how it flicked out around her legs as she moved, and especially the tautness around her chest.

 

His eyes traced down the neckline, from the top of my shoulders down over my breasts and back up to my lips, a hunger that had nothing to do with food evident in his eyes. Pulling her back to him Hannibal's hands moved to the small of her back, pulling her tight into him for a kiss.

 

His lips pressed against her plump ones, softly at first, light, playful, exciting, then with a hunger, a desire, a passion. Alana's fingers traveled up his back, scratching lightly his neck, before entwined in his hair as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. She wanted him, more than anything, she wanted him.

 

The kiss becoming even more passionate and Hannibal's knelt just enough for his hands to touch Alana's legs just above her knees grasping at the hem of her dress. The soft satin material smoothed its way up her legs, being pulled further over her thighs until it is sitting almost around her slim waist. Long fingers scooped under a taut butt and lifted. Long legs wrapped around a waist, the kiss still unbroken.

 

Long strides brought them to the bedroom. The wood felt feels cold against Alana's. Only then their lips parted and Hannibal's, now glossy and cherry tasting, began to trace their way down, over Alana's neck and then following the neckline he spent the entire dinner tracing with his eyes until he reach the V at the bottom, perfectly positioned between her breasts.

 

Twin erect peaks greeted him and for the first time he realize that she wasn't wearing a bra.

 

"Really?"

 

His tone was condescending causing the nipples he was staring to stand straighter begging for his teeth.

 

"Well, like you said, this is our first dinner party as a couple. I simply wished to make it memorable"

 

Alana's reply was breathy and ended in a gasp as sharp teeth closed around one stiff nipple through the material. She groaned as his teeth scraped gently over her nipples, feeling them get impossibly harder under his touch, making her want him even more than she already did. More than she thought was possible.

 

Moving back up, their lips met again, your hands roaming her body to meet hers and then press them against the door. At Alana's soft gasp, his lips took a detour to nibble her neck, leaving a mark and tugged at her drop earrings before returning to meet her lips. With each hungry, wet, probing kiss, their breathing gets heavier; the slight moans more audible, and the desires stronger.

 

Holding both wrists with one hand, the other roams around pert breasts, over a flat stomach to free the clasp that holds the dress closed on her left hip. With the fabric out of the way Hannibal's nostrils flared at the new scent causing a smirk to appear on Alana's lips. His fingers now urgent trailed south to confirm the lack of underwear

 

"Bad girl"

 

His moan betrayed the stern of his tone.

 

"Whatever shall I do about it?"

 

He continued. Alana bit softly his jaw line

 

"Anything you want"

 

She whispered wickedly before biting his earlobe. A swift swat on her most intimate area had her crying out in pain and pleasure. Her body tensed and then relaxes to his touch as he started to rub her gently.

 

"Let go of my hands"

 

She told him softly and he obeyed. Alana pushed him away and guided him backwards towards the bed. Sitting him down, she whispered in his ear to stay right where he was.

 

Smiling, she took a few steps away from him; the confusion in his face caused her smile to turn wicked. Her hands started to caress over her own body, down her neck, over her breasts, down her sides, resting on her hips, gently swaying as the barely audible music. The confusion melted away from Hannibal's face at the visual. The bulge in his charcoal trousers, assuring of his joy.

 

Ignoring his silent wish to let the dress fall to the floor, Alana let it hang open as she continued to tease him, caressing her body while just out of reach so he couldn't. Turning away from him, she raised her shoulders so gravity could aid in the loss of the dress as it pooled like a small lake at their feet.

 

She turned around to face him, wearing nothing but the high heels, letting him admire her for a few moments and then kneeling on the floor and approaching him on all fours. Licking her lips at the sight of the bulge growing, she reached to his belt, unbuckling it, looking up at him the whole time. Slowly, she pulled his trousers down, taking the satin blue boxers with them.

 

His now free cock sprung up to meet her mouth as he groaned at the loss of the pressure the pants provided. Alana kissed the tip that rested on her lips and then ran the tip of her tongue around it before closing her lips around the cock.

 

Unabashed he moaned, letting her know that she was doing just the right thing as she slid her lips down his length. Moments later she felt his large hands on the back of her head as he pushed my head down, forcing his cock deeper into her mouth. Alana opened her and poked my tongue out, taking him as deep into her mouth as she could. She could feel his balls against my chin, his entire cock in her mouth.

 

"Fuck"

 

As his control on being proper slipped Alana knew he was getting close to cumming, and a single flick of her tongue at the base of the cock in her mouth, she felt his hot cum shooting deep into her mouth and down her throat. Involuntarily she swallowed. His hold on her head lessened and she was free to gently suck as she let his cock pop from her mouth.

 

On unsteady feet Hannibal stood and pulled her up with him, their lips meeting for another kiss and then laid her back in the middle the bed, spreading my legs apart slightly.

 

Only then he pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his shoes and socks, being as naked as she was. Alana was incredibly turned on and hungry for his touch, but he chose to tease her, making me wait.

 

"Please, I want to feel your tongue"

 

She begged, breaking the silence that neither had noticed. He moaned, getting turned on by her plea

 

"Where?

"My pussy"

 

Hannibal's lips raised to a smirk as a soft blush appeared on her nude body. He loved how she could be so shy, spread on his bed after her earlier dance for him.

 

"Oh I'm going to give you what you want, I'm gong to spread your pussy lips apart and taste you. I'm going to lick and suck on your clit then fuck you with my tongue, and then my fingers but I want you to really want me".

 

He informed her. Her back arched as the desire in her built just hearing his words knowing he would deliver on them. The silk sheets were all she could listen to for a moment before she felt his touch.

 

A thumb at first, spreading my inner lips apart and running up and down the entire length of my pussy, feeling just how wet she was. Drawing her wetness up to the stiff numb her clit had turned into, he began to tease, circling it briefly then pushing your middle finger deep into her pussy.

 

Alana gasped, not expecting it so soon, moaning louder as she feel his tongue rest on her clit, his finger sliding in and out of her pussy. His tongue traced the curves of her lips, find her clit once again, making her groan in pleasure.

 

She groaned again, feeling her orgasm build inside her, getting closer and closer, her moans getting louder and louder. Hannibal pushed a second finger deep into her pussy, joining the first, thrusting them faster, sucking her clit harder, her back arching as she start to cum around his fingers, her hands clenching at the headboard, riding out her orgasm as he continued to suck her clit and finger fuck her pussy.

 

As her orgasm subsided, you slid his fingers out of her pussy and towards his lips, feasting on the taste that was purely her. Giving her little time to recover, he began to kiss his way up her body once again reaching my lips.

 

Alana was able to taste herself on hips lips and it only turned her on more.

 

"Are you ready to fuck me hard just like I want you to?"

 

She asked, feeling his lips curl against hers. A single thrust brought him all the way inside her. No build up, no going slow, just deep until he was buried to the hilt inside her.

 

Kneeling between her legs, he took hold of them and pulled them up so that they're resting against his chest, her ankles pressing on his shoulders. The new position had Alana cry out in pleasure and grab tighter the wooden headboard.

 

Hannibal's cock pulled out of her and then came back inside hard and fast, his whole body pressing into hers, pushing deep into her. Her moans let him know that she like the long deep plunges as much as he did, building up a steady pace, he begun to really fuck her hard.

 

Letting go of the headboard reached down and found her clit as Hannibal kept his hard and fast rhythm, her breathing getting faster as she got closer to another orgasm. Drawing it out for as long as she could, Alana began to cum around his cock, my back arching, and pulled him down with her other hand, to kiss him as waves of pleasure swept her from head to toe in a mind numbingly intense orgasm.

 

Hannibal felt cum building up and knew he was close now. A wicked thought passed through his mind and he pulled out from Alana ignoring her indignant pout. Instead he moved up her body to straddle across my upper stomach.

 

As if reading his mind, Alana wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked faster as you got closer. His hips thrust forward into her grip, faster and faster, building up a perfect rhythm until he exploded.

 

The first shot landed between my breasts, the second shots at her right breast and the third on the left one, coating her in breasts in thick creamy lines. Alana leaned up on her elbows and lift her head, taking your cock into my mouth sucking out every last drop and, much to his surprise, she rubbed the cum on her breasts until they shone with it.

 

Breathless, they fell onto the bed gasping for air. Once they regained their breaths, Alana moved up and laid on her side. Taking the hint, Hannibal joined her and wrapped both arms around her body spooning her close.

 

"We should throw parties more often"

 

Hannibal’s voice rumbled in her ear as his half limp cock, slipped inside her, nesting for the night.

 

"Love you too"

 

Alana whispered and pressed a kiss on the faint scar on his left arm. The scar that began it all. Comfortable in each others arms they fell asleep, smiles on their daces, exhausted by an evening of entertaining and an eventful night afterwards.

 

##  End.


End file.
